Son of the Pharaoh
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Atem is the son of the current Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. So what kind of life does a royal live? What kind of obstacles would he face?
1. The Pharaoh Returns

Son of the Pharaoh

Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will. Get it? Got it? Good.

Chapter One: The Pharaoh's Return

"Atem! Atem!" Mana yelled, trying to wake the young prince from his slumber.

"Go away Mana, I'm sleeping." He groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"But Atem, the Pharaoh's home! Your father's home!" The six year old shot up in bed, pushing the blanket away.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place Mana? Ra! How long?"

"He'll be here soon Atem! You gotta hurry! He's in the Market." She said, excitedly. Atem's father Aknamkanon, was the Pharaoh of Egypt and had been away on some urgent bussiness for nearly 30 days. Atem had been missing him terribly and it showed. The usually cheerful, energetic youth had been moping for 2 weeks and nothing anyone did could cheer him up.

"Mana, get out so that I can get dressed!" he said. The giggling girl rushed out of the room as Atem got out of bed and quickly dressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem stood in the Throne Room, dressed in his favorate robin's egg blue tunic and black belt. A ray of sunlight shone through the windows of the large palace, reflecting off Atem's golden crown.

Finally, the large doors opened to reveal his father. He smiled, running to him with a cry of, "Father!"

Aknamkanon picked his young son up in his strong arms for a hug.

"You've been so long Father," Atem said.

"I know Atem, it took longer than expected to sort out the trouble in the south. I am sorry for not sending a messenger. How have things been in my absence?" he asked.

"Boring," Atem said as his father set him back on the ground and they walked out of the Throne Room, and into the hall. "Seto hasn't been paying any attention to me, he's always busy studying. I asked Uncle Aknadin if Seto could take a break and play with me but he said Seto needed to finish his work. Me and Mana have just been playing alone."

"Did Seto want to take a break?" Aknamkanon asked his son, worried that his brother had been working Seto too hard.

"I dunno, Seto wouldn't talk to me. He looked tired though. I think he's been studying to much. Last night I found him asleep at his desk. The ink on his papyrus had come off on his face. It was really funny." Atem said with a giggle.

"I'm sure it was. Good moring Seto." Aknamkanon said as the boy came out of his room, traces of the ink still on his cheek.

"Seto! You still have ink on your face from last night!" Atem giggled. Seto blushed a deep red.

"M'sorry My Pharaoh," he said, somewhat tiredly. "I fell asleep at my desk last night and it seems the ink came off on my face." he said with a bow.

"Yes, Atem has told me. Perhaps you should go and wash it off." he said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes My Pharaoh." Seto said, bowing to his uncle and retreating back into his room. As soon as he shut the door, both Atem and his father were reduced to silent giggles.

"What did it say anyway?" Atem asked.

"What?" Aknamkanon asked, confused.

"The hierogliphics on Seto's face, what did they mean?" Atem asked, he wasn't able to read yet.

"It was something about Horus and Ra I believe. It was hard to make out, the symbols were faded." his father replied. "I think you're right, he has been working too hard."

_I'll speak to my brother about that later. He expects too much of Seto, he's only a boy. I wonder if Aknadin remembers that fact sometimes. He treats Seto like a man twice his years and he rarely spends time with him. _Aknamkanon thought. _That's why I try to include Seto alot of the time when I do things with Atem. He needs a childhood, not endless hours of studying in that dusty room he calls a study. For Ra's sake, he's not 3 summers older than Atem! _Aknamkanon shook his head as he walked down the hall, half listening to his son's animated chattering.

"--and yesterday, me and Mana went down to the river with Shada and he showed us how to make a little whistle out of some of the reeds down there. It was really neat. Then we went through the market. They had all of these neat things in there."

"Yes, the Market is a very interesting place Atem, but I warn you, be careful. There are some very shady folk who hang around there and I don't want you hurt."

"Yes Father, Shada said the same thing. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Very good Atem, ah there you are Aknadin, I must speak with you. Atem, why don't you run along and find Mana?" Aknamkanon suggested.

"Ok Father, see you later!" and he ran off to find Mana.

"Pharaoh," he said with a bow. "what do you wish to speak with me about?"

"Your son actually."

"Seto? What about him?"

"I believe you are working him to hard Aknadin, Atem informs me that he fell asleep in the study last night. I saw him this morning, he looked quite tired. Have you ever concidered giving him a break?"

"Aknamkanon, how I raise my son is my own bussiness. Seto needs his studies."

"That is true brother but you must remember that Seto is also a child. He's but a mere 9 summers, he needs more in his life that dust, ink and, scrolls. He needs to have time to be a child. Do you even know your son Aknadin? Are you willing to gamble you relationship with your only child for his success. What good is his success if he hates you for working him like an animal?" Aknadin lowered his head, he knew his brother was right, Seto needed a break. Why did his brother always have to be right? The only reason they said Aknamkanon was the older brother was because he cried louder at birth! How was that fair? He sighed

"I suppose you are correct Pharaoh, I will give Seto a break. He may have today to spend however he wishes." and with that, he gave a small bow, spun on his heel, and walked away. Aknamkanon shook his head and sighed.

"I fear for you brother, I really do."

A/N: Hi! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, actually, its my first Anime/Manga fic. I really wanna know how I'm doing here so please click on that little "Go" button on the drop-down menu and review. It is greatly apprieciated.


	2. Seto Seeks

Son of the Pharaoh

Disclaimer: See first chapter, I'm not writing a million of these things.

A/N: I bet some of you are wondering where the hell I got this crazy Ideaa from. Well our library just got a bunch of new anime/manga books, one of the sets being the Yu-Gi-Oh Millenium World series (Which I'm totally in love with now). So I think "Hell, it'd be fun doing a fic about Atem's childhood." So here's what I got.

Chapter Two: Seto Seeks

"Seto!" Atem yelled, halting his and Mana's game of tag to hug his older cousin. "What are you doing? I thought you were studying again."

"My father gave me the day off to do whatever I want and since you've been begging me to play with you for Ra knows how long, and I decided I had nothing better to do so... what the hell."

"Yay! Well how about You, Me, and Mana play hide and seek?" he suggested, excitedly.

"Yeah!" Mana agreed, eagerly. Seto sighed. He hated playing Hide and Seek with these two. They were so good at hiding because they were so small.

"Fine." Seto reluctantly agreed. "Who's it?"

"YOU!" Both smaller children yelled and ran away, giggling.

"Count to 20!" Atem yelled over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

"Damnit!" Seto grumbled, he was always It first. He began to count.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem and Mana ran through the palace, nearly bumping into several guards and servants along the way.

"You go that way, I'll go that way." Atem said, pointing in two opposite directions."

"Right!" Mana said, nodding and scurrying away. Atem ran the other way, down corridor after corridor, through doorway after doorway, finally coming to a hall lined with statues of the gods. He ran down it, coming to the statue of the god Horus. He climbed between the statue's legs and into the shallow hole that lay behind the statue's base. This was his favorate hiding spot. His father had shown it to him when he was four, claiming that it was his favorate hiding spot as a child too. Not even Uncle Aknadin knew about it. Atem giggled, Seto would never find him.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and stilled.

"Now where did Atem get off too," came Seto's frustrated voice. "He's way to good at this game." Atem stayed silent until he heard Seto turn the corner, still mumbling to himself. Atem giggled. He climbed out of the hole and ran down the hall again. It was no fun if Seto would never have a chance to find him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana ran down the hallway, trying to find a place to hide. She stopped a minute to think. _Hmmmmm where to hide. The kitchen? Nah, I'd get distracted by the food, and Seto would check there first. The throne room? Nope, I bet Pharaoh Aknamkanon is holding court in there. Interupting is a good way to get in trouble. The Hall of Gods? Nope, I bet Atem's hiding somewhere in there. _Then she spotted the pots lining the walls of the hall. _Perfect!_ She first pushed one out of place and pulled the lid off a crack. Then she went to the other side of the hall and hopped inside a pot, pulling the lid completely closed.

"Well, there's no point looking for Atem, I'll never find him. But Mana...well well well, what do we have here." Seto had obviously spotted the pot. "Well Mana...! What? Hmmmm...good trick, gotta remember that one..." his voice faded but Mana stayed in her pot.

Then she heard more footsteps and another voice.

"Hmmmmm...Mana was here, hehe, looks like she used my pot trick then. Then I'm guessing she's right here!" The lid lifted and light flooded into the pot. Mana looked up at Atem.

"Put that back Atem! Seto might come back!" she hissed.

"Ok, back in the dark you go." he joked, replacing the lid. Atem chuckled and walked over to the pot that Mana had pulled out. Seto had already looked there so he wouldn't look again if he came back. He climbed into the pot and put the lid down, excactly as it had been.

"We're in for a wait." he muttered, grinning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Seto growled, frustrated. He'd been all over the palace and hadn't seen hide nor hair of the two younger children.

"Something wrong Seto?" Seto turned to see one of the Priests, Mahad, standing there, looking at him.

"No Mahad, nothing's wrong. I'm playing Hide and Seek with Atem and Mana and they are way too good at it." he grumbled. Mahad laughed.

"Yes, that they are. Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere! Well, not the throne room but I know they wouldn't be in there. The Pharaoh is busy in there right?" Mahad nodded. Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I bet they just keep moving all of the time."

"You're probably right Seto. Well, I wish you luck in your search." and Mahad walked away.

"Yeah, I'll need it." Seto muttered and continued looking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana and Atem sighed from their pots. They were bored. Seto had not come back and they were getting sick of waiting. Both thinking they should move, they came out of their pots just as Seto rounded the corner. He looked at them for a moment and then laughed.

"I guys I found you two then. Intending on moving I suppose?" they nodded.

"You picked a bad time to do it then. Well since I found you both at the same time, who's It?"

"No one." They turned to see Aknamkanon walking towards them. "Its almost time for the feast and you three need to get ready."

"Feast?" the three asked.

"Ah, I see Shada didn't manage to catch up with you then, well we're having a feast tonight. I have something important to announce tonight. So, to your rooms, get ready." he said. Mana and Atem climbed out of their pots and made their ways to their respective rooms to get ready for the feast.

A/N: So? How is it? Like it? Hate it? I'd like to know.


End file.
